


Fanart and Fanmix: Following the Beast

by Footloose, mushroomtale



Series: The Wicked Man [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2015 Merlin Horror Fest, M/M, constantine au, damien au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Footloose's 2015 Merlin Horror fic, Following the Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart and Fanmix: Following the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> View on [my fanart Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/tagged/2015%20merlin%20horror).
> 
> I'm pretty sure that no matter how many times I look back on this I'll still be gawping at the fact that Footloose went and wrote a 66.6k fic for... that... aslkjdfljas...
> 
> Listen. Really I planned to do three pieces for this fic. _Three_ , including the pre-existing cover art. But somewhere along the way (READ: after reading the first chapter) I seem to have fallen into some kind of artist trap... uvu To be honest I quite like this way better than say, making a handful of more polished pieces, it's really liberating for me. Also I might have always wanted to make up for the fact that the stuff I did for SLAPK had too little action... *wrings hands* I'm just sorry these are so much rougher than even my usual, I didn't have time to really polish everything, forgive me. 
> 
> Footloose, bb, thank you for making this so much fun! We shall do this again soon. <333
> 
> As always, I'd like to thank [Hana](http://delusionsinc.tumblr.com) for the beta, and [Hana](http://delusionsinc.tumblr.com) and [Polomonkey](http://thepolomonkey.tumblr.com) for your support and encouragement! You guys are invaluable to me! <333
> 
> And of course, a million kudos to [La_Temperanza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts) and [Val_Creative](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative) for running this year's Horror fest! *confetti*
> 
> Happy Halloween, everyone! <333

**COVER ART**

  
  
View the original on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4094500) or [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/120959564491/on-ao3-look-i-made-a-fake-damien-fanart-8d-its).

 

 

 

 

 

**STORY ART**

 

 

   

  

  

   

  

Thanks for looking!

 

 

 

 

 

**FANMIX**

  


Before the artwork, there was the soundtrack.

I recommend listening to the first three tracks ( _ACT ONE_ , the  _Merlin Intro_  and the  _Arthur Intro_  – it’ll only take about five minutes) while reading the first few chapters to help set the mood and get your blood pumping.

 

**[LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/mushroomtale/the-last-hour) | [DOWNLOAD](https://app.box.com/s/jhjzn93rpveyoz73nbadh9s7diy542c4)**  | [ALTERNATE DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/download/smy4h2viauwa0ci/The+Last+Hour.zip) | [on Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/132267054181/fanmix-for-footlooses-2015-merlin-horror-fic)

 

[ACT ONE: Opening Credits] 

**Enemy (Premonition)**  - Blue Stahli

 

[Merlin Intro]  **Declamation** \- Combichrist

[Arthur Intro]  **The Return of the King** \- Shusaku Uchiyama

[Merlin]  **On the Attack** \- Jesper Kyd

[Arthur]  **Mundus Theme** \- Noisia

[The Executioner]  **Atom Smasher** \- Blue Stahli

[The Antichrist]  **Lucifer** \- Brian Tyler

 

 

[1] **Ariel** \- Stateless  
  
_ariel there was a fire in your house they say, and now your bedroom is all up in flames_  
_there was a fire in your house they say, they say you've been dancing with the devil_  
_you lay the arrow on the string and throw the sand into the wind_  
_every grain bursts into flame and the wind blows it back again_

 

[2] **Bad Mood** \- The Vaccines  
  
_better to be ready if you rattle my cage, and i know i'm always putting it on you_  
_but i get angrier with age, better to be ready if you rattle my cage_  
_oh you look disappointed in me, oh am i not as thoughtful as you thought i'd be?_  
_yeah i know i'm always giving you the third degree but you look disapointed in me_  
_now i'm in a bad bad mood, a bad bad mood_

 

[3] **Foundation** \- Years  & Years  
  
_i wanna love it so much,_ _i wanna be the one, i wanna do what you love_  
_and i was lying, i don’t really wanna be fine, it’s all over_  
_and there's a scratch on your shoulder, it crushes me like, crushes me like lead_  
_and i wanna get older, all the things I want I really shouldn't get_

 

[4] **Cold Red Light** \- IAMX  
  
_there's a cold red light and a cynical future_  
_but your heart is enchained and your body's not the answer_  
_faith is not enough, sex is not enough, drugs are not enough, love, love_

 

[5] **Afraid of the Dark** \- Phildel  
  
_holding you close feels like a cut throat, losing blood, the weakness of falling in love_  
_and i was never afraid of the dark until you, oh the weapon you make of my heart_  
_resisting your soul is walking a tightrope_  
__the distant sound of dangerous ground,_ wolves are calling_

 

[6] **Sleep Together** \- Porcupine Tree  
  
_this means out, this is your way out, do or drown, do or drown in torpor_  
_leave no trace, all my files erased, burn my clothes, burn my prada trainers_  
_let's sleep together right now, relieve the pressure somehow_  
_switch off the future right now, let's sleep forever_

 

[7] **Wither** \- Son Lux  
  
_you don't have to be afraid, you don't have to be afraid_  
_and like the grass beneath your feet, they will wither away_  
_the ones who try and kill you, the one who saves you is bigger, is bigger, is bigger, is bigger_

 

[8] **Invincible** \- OK GO  
  
_when they finally come what'll you do to them, gonna decimate them like you did to me?_  
_will you leave them stunned and stuttering?_  
_when they finally come out will you handle them, will you devastate them deliberately?_  
_cause i'm gonna guess they won't be prepared for thousand-fahrenheit hot metal lights behind your eyes_ _  
_

 

[9] **Coming Down** \- Halsey  
  
_i found god, i found him in a lover, when his hair falls in his face and his hands so cold they shake_  
_i found the devil, i found him in a lover, and his lips like tangerines and his color-coded speak_  
_i've got a lover a love like religion, i'm such a fool for sacrifice_  
_i found a martyr, he told me that i'd never, with his educated eyes and his head between my thighs_  
_i found a savior, i don't think he remembers, cos he's off to pay his crimes and he's got no time for mine_

 

[ENCORE: End Credits]

**KITTY HAWK (Break Science Remix)** \- Ki:Theory  
  
_you know this world is full of an evil, it'll bury you under the steeple_  
_i'm sending this out for you to beware when it's staring you back through the peephole_  
_it'll bury you under the steeple first day at sunday school_  
_your mom ain't always gonna be there to check up all of your weird friends_


End file.
